Dance With the Demon
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: Satan plans to marry off Amaimon off to one of the High Lord of Hell's daughters but when the ritual is performed they discover he's already married. To none other than, very human and very innocent Shiemi Moriyama. Will Amaimon do as his father bids and kill the young Tamer?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Why am I writing a Shiemi/Amaimon? Because they would be awesome together! The Demon King of the Earth and an Earth type summoner? It kind of just works. I'm also a sucker for bad ass/older/demonic guys with innocent/sweet/shy girls ;] And because there is not NEARLY enough fics for them anywhere on the interwebs!**_

_**Why am I writing this instead of finishing my other fanfics? Because when the inspiration strikes you can never ignore it!**_

_**This story will be m-rated for sexual situations, violence and adult language.**_

_**It is a love story but there will be a PLOT and this story will not have an exorbitant amount of fluff, fluff and I are kind of arch-nemesis that team up on extremely rare occasions. Very rarely. Let's just say we're kind of like Magneto and Professor X.**_

_**I don't want to hear anything about OOCness, I'm bringing a dark edge to Blue Exorcist (well darker I guess.) I am changing things around a bit but I promise you'll enjoy it! There will be side pairings, just warning you now. These characters may even get POV chapters if it is relevant to the plot. I won't reveal these side pairings yet because I don't want anyone to not read the story because they aren't down with a SIDE pairing.**_

_**Anywho, enjoy! Please give me feedback!**_

_**REVIEWS FUEL MY FIRE TO WRITE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, EVEN A FEW WORDS CAN MAKE MY DAY!**_

* * *

Amaimon stomped down the hall towards his father's throne room, the tattered coat tails of his dark cloak twisted behind him.

He exhaled, hard, before shoving open the great stone doors before him and stepping into his father's throne room.

Across the room, his father sat in his wrought iron throne. Even his heightened sense of sight couldn't make out his father in the cloak of shadows around him. A long midnight carpet led to his father's throne and it was surrounded by metallic lanterns of the same twisted metal of his father's throne. With one last exhale, he marched down the carpet towards his father, the lanterns lighting with his father's blue fire as he went. He stopped just before the impossible darkness cloaking his father and stared up at him.

"It has been quite some time, Amaimon," His father rumbled and Amaimon thought he could make out a crooked, malevolent grin upon his father's face.

"Yes, it has, seven years I believe," Amaimon nodded, pulling a lollipop from his pocket and popping it in his mouth out of habit.

His father winced, "Sugary human food?"

"It's a vice,"Amaimon admitted, "Why have you called me here, father?"

For the most part, Satan left Amaimon and his brother's to their own devices. Each demon king had their own castle and area in Gehenna they individually governed, Satan rarely took a particular interest in any of his sons.

"Ever since your battle with your half-human brother, you've been training quite hard to get stronger," Satan began, sounding pensive, "You've made quite a bit of progress, in fact, you were once the weakest of the demon princes, but now, two Assiah years later, you have ascended from eigth to second. Very impressive, I must say."

So this was why his father had called him here. To kill him? Was it suspicious he had grown in strength so fast?

His intentions were simple.

He never wanted to be defeated in battle again.

"Thank you for your compliments father," Amaimon nodded.

His father waved off his polite thanks, "But that is not why I summoned you, you are to marry one of the High Lords of Gehenna's daughters."

What?

Marriage was rare amongst demons. _Always_ politics.

Who did his father want to get on the goodside of?

Abaddon, high demon of destruction? Stolas, high demon of wealth and greed?

"Stolas has a rather, attractive daughter," His father explained, "I smell a war in Gehenna brewing, I need as many allies as possible, your brother is becoming quite the problem," The blue fire in the lanterns flared, the cobalt flames licking the high stone ceiling, "Not the brother you think, Rin Okumura is a pest pure and simple, it is Samael, I do not trust, he is strong as well and quite fond of Assiah, I suspect he is plotting against me. You spent some time in Assiah with him? Did he seem to be plotting something?"

"Samael is _always_ up to something, his plots could fill a thousand books, as for a plot against you? I wouldn't know."

His father nodded once more, "You must be wondering why I chose you, are you not?"

Amaimon simply nodded, somewhat upset, he didn't trust himself to respond.

"As I said, you've gotten quite strong, not strong enough to be a threat against one such as _I _but you've earned much respect amongst our brethren. Yet, you are still quite obedient, I don't believe I've ever had a problem with you," His father laughed, "Once you marry, you will put a child in your wife, Stolas wants a grandchild with Satan blood in his veins, after the deed is done, I don't care what you do with her. Ship her back to her father or leave her in a different wing of your castle. I don't give a fuck. Do you understand the situation?"

The word obedient had stung like a thousand Kurikaras. But he nodded.

"Good," His father laughed, "Maybe you aren't quite as stupid as you've led me to belive."

Amaimon bit his tongue so hard that the bloody taste of iron pooled in his mouth. He could make out a knowing smile on his father's face. Satan knew exactly the effect he was having on his son.

After a few moments of silence that Amaimon took to collect himself, he asked, "When is the wedding?"

Satan cackled again, "Right now, boy."

* * *

Shiemi ran as fast as her petite legs could take her.

Today, she was heading to True Cross Academy's Exorcist Cram School as a favor to her friend Yukio. Yukio still taught Cram School on top of his Exorcist duties and had asked her to help him with his lesson on Tamers.

She blushed at the thought of Yukio.

She hadn't seen him much since they had graduated from True Cross. Yukio was always quite busy and ranked far higher than her, she never was able to accompany him on missions.

Not that she hadn't been on a fair share of her own missions, most accompanying other classmates, mostly Rin and Bon who used her and Nii-chan to heal their wounds in battle.

The rest of her time was spent in her mother's shop or her grandmother's garden.

She was so excited to see Yukio that sleep had evaded her most of the night. Once she had managed to sleep, she had apparently slept through her alarm.

Running only an hour late, she still had time to put on one of her nice kimonos, a teal and blue kimono the color of the younger Okumura twin's eyes, sweep a few coats of mascara on and a sheer plum lipstick.

She could see her old classroom now, she had made it only a few minutes late!

Shiemi pumped her fist in the air over her victory and rammed into a tall body. Bouncing off said body, Shiemi fell to the cement.

Disoriented, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and righted her on her feet once more.

Shiemi gave Mephisto a sheepish grin, "I'm so sorry Mephisto-san, are you okay?"

"Am I ok?" He laughed, "I should be asking you that question, Shiemi-chan, where are you off in such a hurry? Didn't you graduate from True Cross a year ago?"

"Yes, Yukio asked me to be a guest speaker during his lecture on Tamers."

Mephisto nodded, "Ah, so you're a little late then, best hurry along."

Shiemi smiled, "Yes sir! And sorry again for running into you!"

With a pop, Mephisto transformed into his dog form and gave her a chortle, "No problem."

Shiemi waved one last time and walked into the class, barreling through the door, "Sorry, I'm late Yukio!"

Yukio stood at the front of the class and let out a large sigh of relief, "I was worried you weren't going to make it, Shiemi-san."

She bowed, "I'm so sorry, I slept through my alarm."

Shiemi turned to the class and bowed to them as well, "I'm sorry to you all as well, tardiness is not acceptable amongst Exorcists."

"Tell that to my brother…. Or Mephisto-san or Shura-san or Suguro-san or Shima-san," Yukio whispered under his breath, loud enough to where only Shiemi would hear.

Shiemi bit back a smile.

"Class, this is Shiemi Moriyama, a True Cross alumni, she has achieved a rank of Meister in Taming and is currently a middle second class Exorcist," Yukio introduced.

The class clapped half-heartedly.

"So, Shiemi-san, please explain to the class what you do," He gestured to the class, reassuringly.

She nodded and turned to the class, "I'm a Tamer, I summon demons called familiars. Tamers are exceptionally rare, as they need special blood to make the summoning circle spells work. Tamers also need to have strong wills or their familiars won't listen to them or, even worse, try to hurt them. The summoning spell is draining and as long as you have your demon in Assiah, they are tethered to your life force and energy to do so. Many tamers fortify themselves by keeping their familiar in Assiah for longer periods of time each time. "

The students finally began to look vaguely interested. Most were taking notes even!

Encouraged, Shiemi continued, "Many familiars have only one or two specific familiars, others can call on any demon of a certain type. I can call on Earth demons but 99% of the time, I call on only one, a Greenman I call Nii-chan."

Shiemi reached into her purse and pulled Nii-chan out, "This is him."

Nii-chan waved at the class.

"That little thing is a demon? Looks about as useful as a pet hamster to me," One of the students scoffed.

Shiemi ignored the insult as she funneled more of her energy into Nii-chan and he grew to near her height, "Trust me, he's _very _useful. On most of our exorcist missions, we summon medicinal plants to help our teammates in battle. We can also summon poison plants to hurt our enemies as well as branches or vines that can constrict our enemies or place a protective wall around us."

She smiled and retracted her energy making Nii-chan shrink back down to tiny size.

The class clapped.

"Wait! Don't you usually go on missions with Bon Suguro and the half-demon exorcist Rin Okumura, Okumura-sensei's brother?!" One of the female students asked.

"Yes," Shiemi smiled. Rin and Bon had quite the reputation and had become quite famous in the exorcist world. Almost on missions around the clock, Shiemi probably joined them on a third of their overall missions.

The rest of the class period revolved around her Tamer experience on missions with Rin and Bon.

* * *

With bated breath, Amaimon watched the doors to throne room with anxious eyes.

The doors to the throne room finally opened and Stolas and his kinsmen walked in, a pale demoness trailing in his wake.

Stolas was tall, nearly as tall as Amaimon and his father, topping out at a little over six feet. His hair was shock white and his eyes the same color, ringed in black and blue. Black horns poked out from his snowy hair and curved back towards his nape. Draped in multicolored gems and precious metal, Stolas was a garish as his stature was unsettling.

They bowed before Satan and Amaimon.

Amaimon appraised them with his best uninterested look.

"My lord," He looked to Satan and then to Amaimon, "My demon king… soon to be son-in-law."

Oddly enough, Stolas fell under Amaimon's jurisdiction. As the Demon Lord of wealth and greed, all of his gems and metals were found in Amaimon's domain, the Earth.

But just like Satan and the demon Kings, most Lords were left to their own devices.

Amaimon nodded in his direction, glancing at his father.

Satan rose from his throne at last and walked to shake Stolas' hand, "Welcome to my castle."

"Thank you for arranging this marriage, my lord, my _god," _Stolas shook Satan's hand eagerly, "My armies are yours my lord."

"As they should be," Satan nodded, letting go of Stolas' hand, he walked to the middle of the throne room and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and tossed it to the floor. The slip of paper floated softly to the stone floor and from it sprung to life a magic circle composed of blue flames.

Satan snapped and gestured for Amaimon and Stolas' daughter to step inside.

So he wouldn't even get to speak to his bride? Learn her name before they said the binding words?

"Zelzah, do as your god bids," Stolas hissed at his daughter angrily.

_Zelzah._

Amaimon rolled his eyes, I guess he knew her name now.

What did it matter anyway?

He would do as his father commanded. Marry the demoness, put a child in her and then abandon her at her father's doorstep.

He'd be back to his training within a week.

He stepped in the circle and watched his soon-to-be wife step into the circle. Her hair and eyes matched her father's, her eyes had a red-tinge to them. Her mother might've been a fire demon.

He didn't like that. Fire burnt the earth.

Her eyes glazed over him, taking all of him in.

He could tell she liked what she saw, if her lustful gaze was any indication.

He raised an eyebrow at her and fear clouded over her face and she looked to the floor.

Three things took place in Gehenna.

Politics.

Battle.

_Sex._

If the smell of his new bride was anything to go on, she had taken part in the latter on many occasions.

He didn't know why it bothered him, he sure wasn't interested in the demoness. But something about her numerous sexual escapades put him off of her even more.

He would do as his father commanded and be done with her.

"Cut your palms," His father commanded.

They did as he commanded, using their claws to slash a star across their palm.

"Let it drip over the center of the circle before you heal."

Again, they followed suit and their blood mingled in the center of the circle of blue fire. His blood was darker than hers, with a brownish green tinge.

"Now for the words," His father continued.

"I, Amaimon, Demon King of the Earth," He glanced at his father, "Second strongest of Satan's son, claim this female as mine. My wife, my bride. Mine to command, mine to control, mine—"

Some invisible force interrupted his sentence and flung the demoness out of the circle. She hit the stone wall of the throne room with a sickening crack and fell to the floor in a pale heap.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stolas growled.

Amaimon's eyes widened and he looked down into the center of the circle. Their blood had separated, as if oil and water, his blood surrounded Zelzah's and her blood boiled.

"Amaimon," Satan hissed.

Amaimon turned and looked to Satan.

"You've already taken a bride?" Satan asked.

Amaimon thought to one of his battle's with his half-human brother Rin.

He remembered baiting his brother with a female of his. Fake marrying her. Threatening to remove her pretty green eyes.

He had said the normal binding words, not thinking that they'd work with a human.

_Shit._

* * *

Shiemi had been so nervous about speaking in front of the class. But she thought it had gone great!

Yukio walked her out of the class and it gave Shiemi such a strong feeling of nostalgia, she almost couldn't breath.

Shiemi smiled up at Yukio, "It's great to see you again Yukio, thank you for inviting me to speak to your class."

He returned her smile with a classic Yukio smirk that warmed heart, "Yes, I believe it's been almost a year right?"

She nodded, "I hear you're doing well! Aren't you an Upper First Class exorcist now?"

He nodded and gave her a sheepish half-smile, "As of last week."

"Congratulations!" Shiemi smiled.

"How is my brother and the rest of the class?" Yukio asked.

"They're good, your brother and Bon-chan work constantly, always pursuing their goal, the rest are doing well as well, have you seen anyone? I ran into Mephisto-san earlier, he seemed well. How is Shura-san?" Shiemi looked up at Yukio. He had grown even taller in the last year and she had to strain her neck to look up at him.

Yukio got a strangely dark look on his face, "No one, just Mephisto-san sometimes as well as Shura. She's… well she's Shura."

Shiemi nodded, she had always admired the powerful Exorcist, she was a great female role model, there weren't very many female exorcists and Shura was second-to-none in the Order. But she knew exactly what Yukio was talking about. Shura was often intoxicated and losing clothing and picking fights while doing so.

"So where are you off to now Shiemi?" Yukio asked.

"I was meeting your brother for lunch, I was planning on inviting you along," She looked up at him hopefully. She knew he was busy and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I'm sorry I can't," He didn't look to sorry, he seemed to catch her examining his face and quickly put on a mask of disappointment.

"Do you have a mission?" Shiemi asked.

"No, things are still complicated between Rin and I," Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, Shiemi, I'll have to raincheck."

She nodded in understanding, "It's a date—uh I mean sounds good!"

Yukio chuckled, "Be careful on your way, Shiemi."

"I always am," She smiled awkwardly and started to walk away, she turned back and waved, "It was great seeing you, Yukio, I'd love for you to stop by the shop sometime."

* * *

"So, you accidently married a human wench, not just a human but an _exorcist_ woman?" Satan seethed.

Amaimon nodded.

"Well, I recant what I said before about you not being as stupid as I thought," Satan shook his head.

"What about our alliance marriage?" Stolas growled from behind him.

"It's simple, kill the human, kill the bind," Satan grinned, "She's an exorcist, so it might take some time to kill her, are you willing to wait Stolas or would you like your oldest daughter married to one of my weaker sons?"

Stolas didn't look happy, "I suppose we can wait. But I don't want to wait long."

Satan nodded, "Completely understandable."

He turned to Amaimon, "Kill the human and I'll try to forget about what an embarrassment you've been today."

Amaimon nodded.

His father rolled his eyes and opened a portal for him, "Go on, into Assiah you go!"

Amaimon stepped through the portal to find his elder brother, Samael, waiting for him.

"Samael," Amaimon greeted.

His brother shook his head and laughed, "Have you forgotten I go by Mephisto around here?"

He had.

He didn't know why his brother had such a collection of names or how the Demon King of Time kept all of his titles straight.

"It's quite alright, I'll forgive you this time, brother," Mephisto smiled.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Amaimon asked, looking around, his father had opened a portal right in the middle of a football field.

"Demon King of Time, any portal opened, I feel it instantly! I had just enough time to get here and greet you!" Mephisto explained, "Curious thing though, this portal contains father's energy not yours. Care to explain?"

Amaimon nodded, "He sent me here, it's a long story."

Mephisto gestured to the town in the distance, "We're immortal, it's not like we don't have the time for long stories. Let's go out to lunch."

Without waiting for a response, Mephisto turned and walked away. Amaimon followed him.

* * *

Shiemi found Rin standing in front of the café waiting for her.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, he ran up to her and hugged her tight around the waist, lifting her he swung her around in a circle.

"Shiemi-chan!" Rin smiled, "I've missed you!"

Shiemi smiled back up at her friend. Rin had been gone on a mission for the last month.

"I've missed you too, Rin-chan!"

Rin let go of her and grabbed her hand, "Let's go eat, the chef here makes food almost as good as mine."

Shiemi laughed and let Rin pull her into the café.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! It takes just a few seconds ;]**_

* * *

_**I'm also taking applications for betas! If you've got lots of free time on your hands and know the series really well let me know if you're interested!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank for the reviews! **_

_**The first chapter has been fixed! Thanks Demon Flame for pointing out the inconsistencies in the first chapter. **_

_**Once again,**__** PLEASE REVIEW! THEY FUEL MY PASSION FOR WRITING :] **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Amaimon watched his younger half-brother drag his bride into the café his eldest brother was leaning into.

"Well, well, well, what a coincidence," Mephisto chortled, "Painful thing about small towns, you run into e_veryone_ _everywhere_."

Amaimon gave Mephisto a scathing look, there were no coincidences where Mephisto was concerned.

He hadn't even told him what happened yet, could his brother possibly already know?

A chill ran up his spine. Was his brother truly powerful enough to overthrow his father?

Did Mephisto _want _to?

Ahead of them his half-brother and his bride took a seat at the bar top of the café, Mephisto gestured to a table in the back where they would remain unseen by the two.

They took a seat at the small table and waitress quickly greeted them and dropped off menus and glasses of water.

Mephisto ordered for them when she returned despite Amaimon's look of contempt. He smiled, "Don't worry, I ordered you something sweet."

Amaimon sighed, semi-placated.

"Now tell me, what's father up to now?" Mephisto laced his fingers together and folded them under his chin, making a good show at looking interested. Amaimon doubted he truly was.

"As if you don't already now," Amaimon retorted, his eyes lingering over his bride. Unlike when they first met, she was not wearing her school uniform but a beautiful teal and electric blue kimono that made her eyes nearly glow green. She looked a little older as well, more like a woman than a child now. How long had he been gone from Assiah?

Mephisto had the gall to look shocked, "I assure you, I don't know _everything_."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Amaimon snickered.

"While that does stoke the immense fire that is my ego, I assure you, I have no idea what father is up too, you must enlighten me, now I'm interested," Mephisto grinned.

A boisterous laugh from the bar top drew Amaimon's attention away from his brother. His bride was laughing hysterically, a small hand clutched over her gut, and his half-brother had fallen to the floor.

"Oh my god, Rin-chan! Haha get up!" She managed to get out between laughs, her face flushed red in amusement. Rin gave his bride a huge toothy smile and hopped back up into his seat, scooting closer to her.

Mephisto followed his gaze, "Ah our younger brother and Shiemi-chan."

"Are they always together?" Amaimon asked, not sure why it bothered him, he gripped the edge of the table hard.

"No, actually, Rin-kun is usually on missions, Shiemi-chan often accompanies him but she also still works for her mother and her gardening consumes a large chunk of her time."

"Gardening?"

"Yes, she's an excellent gardener, very in tune with the earth, her familiar is one of your kin after all."

"My kin?"

"Aye, a Greenman usually, on rare occasions I've seen her summon other Earth kin demons but her Greenman is her preferred familiar."

That was interesting, she was very in tune with his domain. He wasn't sure why the thought pleased him so.

"But she and Rin-kun aren't dating if you're wondering, though he is definitely interested," Mephisto chuckled, "Her interest truly lies in our other half-brother, Yuki-kun."

The table crunched under his hand, Amaimon removed his hand and looked down at the smashed edge of the table.

"Don't like the sound of that do you? Now you've definitely have my attention," Mephisto smiled.

Amaimon sighed and filled him in on his visit with his father.

When he was done, Mephisto collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny," Amaimon growled.

"It is! Haha you accidently married one of my students! You married an exorcist! Haha!" Mephisto's laughter was edging on uncontrollable now, "Didn't think the binding words worked with humans?"

"Be quiet! They'll know we're here if you keep being so loud!" Amaimon snapped in frustration.

Mephisto started to calm down, his laughs turning into out of breath wheezes.

The waitress dropped of their food, putting a large plate of strawberry shortcake in front of him.

"A double order of strawberry shortcake, extra strawberry puree and whip cream," She said as she put it in front of Amaimon.

His favorite!

He dug in and watched his brother cut into his bloody cut of steak.

"So father sent you here to kill Shiemi-chan, so that you can marry one of the daughter's of his allies because he thinks I want to overthrow him," Mephisto grinned as he popped a hunk of meat into his mouth.

Amaimon nodded through a mouthful.

"I knew he feared how powerful I have become and that he disapproved of my love of Assiah," Mephisto shrugged, looking thoughtful, "It wouldn't be too hard for me to overthrow him but I'm not really interested in _Gehenna _but my _schemes_ as father likes to call them are talk for another time. What are you going to do about Shiemi-chan?"

He swallowed hard and looked at the lovely girl at the bar top, digging into an order of blueberry pancakes, "Kill her."

Mephisto set down his silverware and gave Amaimon a serious look, "See that's where I _kind of_ have a problem, I'll admit, I am semi-fond of the girl, it doesn't really fit into my plans to have her die yet."

"So you are planning something?" Amaimon looked back to his brother.

"You can't play both teams brother, you can't be in on father's plans and mine as well, " Mephisto chortled, "I've always liked you, you've never been one for subterfuge, just purely honest and driven by your id, fueled by a lust for violence and pure animal instinct. I admire that about you. In fact, I'd probably consider you my favorite younger brother but know this, if you interfere with the humans in my town, I will kill you."

Amaimon stared at his brother eyes wide.

"It's been millennia since I've battled, words are my weapons of choice but there is a reason _father_ is afraid of me," Mephisto stood and threw a large stack of money on the table, "_Don't forget that."_

Mephisto left and Amaimon stared after him for a moment before his eyes returned to his unwitting bride.

* * *

"I'll walk you home!" Rin and Shiemi walked out of the café arms linked.

"They have the best pancakes or what?" Shiemi smiled.

"You're just a pancake-aholic, Shiemi-chan," Rin shook his head.

Shiemi shrugged, rubbing her full belly, "Well I guess that could be true too, could thing my mom and I always seem to burn them or I'd be five hundred pounds."

Rin laughed, "So what've you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Just working in the shop and in my garden, oh! I also gave a presentation at your brother's class today!"

Rin froze, looking angry, "You saw Yukio?"

Shiemi frowned up at him, "Why do you two dislike each other so much? I invited him to lunch with us today but when I told him you'd be here, he refused to come."

"You invited him to lunch with us?" Rin frowned.

"Yes," Shiemi looked up at Rin in confusion, "Should I have not?"

Rin shook his head, "I know you only have good intentions but he and I just don't see eye to eye. He hates that I embrace what I am, he doesn't think I can embrace my demon powers _and _be a good person. He doesn't respect me, he thinks I'm rash and stupid. I remind him of our father and our heritage, a side of him he refuses exists within him. Until he can do that, he and I will never be close again"

Shiemi nodded in understanding, her heart panging for the brothers, "You know I'm sorry for all of those years ago right? When I found out you were a demon and I didn't talk to you for awhile? It still eats me up inside that I didn't fully support you right away."

Rin gathered her into a bone crushing bear hug, "No apology necessary, remember your first day at cram school? I refused to admit we were friends to our classmates. It's all in the past, Shiemi-chan!"

"I'm sure one day you and Yukio will be close again!" Shiemi wheezed from the hug and Rin let her go. Linking arms once again, they continued onto her home.

"It doesn't eat me up inside to not be close to my twin, you know, I've got you, Suguro and the rest of the group," Rin gave her a halfsmile, "I don't need anything else."

"I'm glad," Shiemi returned his smile.

They walked on back towards her house in silence.

* * *

Amaimon sprang from tree to tree following his younger brother and bride, making himself invisible with his powers, using his energy like an invisibility cloak.

The sight of their arms linked as they walked out of the café gave him the irrational urge to throw his brother into the nearest building.

He shook off the thought.

What was he going to do?

If he killed his bride, he'd be on Mephisto's shitlist.

He'd have to find a way to open a portal back to Gehenna before his brother could find him and kill him.

His father might be able to open a portal for him but could Mephisto close it on him? Trap him in Assiah?

He wasn't sure.

He could just wait out the female's life span and let her die of old age.

Stolas wouldn't be happy about waiting.

But what did time matter to demons?

They were immortal after all.

Amaimon sighed in defeat, waiting out her human life span seemed the only solution to his problem that wouldn't end in his brother or father kicking his ass.

How long did humans live for these days? Centuries ago, humans were lucky to live until their fifties but with their advances in technology, their lifespan was probably much longer nowadays.

And for a human who used demon magic, it would be even longer.

A breeze kicked up, carrying her scent to him.

She smelled young and healthy, her life would be a long one.

Amaimon sighed, she smelled very sweet too. Like candy.

He _loved _candy.

He shook the thought away.

They arrived at a gate and Shiemi and Rin stepped through.

"Ouch, it's strange how your barrier kind of hurts now," Rin chuckled.

"I'm sorry! It must because you're getting stronger," Shiemi apologized, "Where does it hurt? Maybe Nii-chan and I can find an herb to make you feel better?"

Rin shook his head, "It just kind of jolts me when I step through it, I'll be fine."

Amaimon landed on the gate, half in and half out the barrier, he could feel what Rin felt as well.

Rin and Shiemi stepped into the garden and Amaimon could feel the Earth kin spirits of her garden come alive in her presence. Happy green auras pulsated around every plant at her return.

"It looks so healthy, Shiemi-chan, you've been working very hard," Rin smiled.

"Thank you," Shiemi beamed at his half brother's praise, "I've been adding more plants every day, I'm trying to grow some that will be more useful for you and Bon on missions."

Rin nodded, "You're so thoughtful Shiemi-chan."

"Shiemi! Is that you!?" A female voice called from the house just past the garden, "You coming inside?"

"Yeah mom! I'll be inside in just a minute!" Shiemi yelled back, she looked back to Rin, "I've got to go Rin, my mom needs me! If you're still in town tomorrow you should come over!"

She hugged Rin and ran into her house.

Rin, however, didn't move to leave after she left, "Amaimon, I know you're there."

Amaimon uncloaked himself and jumped down from the gate in front of his brother, lithe as a cat, "You've gotten better at sensing demonic energy since I last saw you."

"What are you doing here?!" Rin growled.

"Just checking in on my wife," Amaimon smirked, he couldn't help but taunt the young half-demon.

"Wife?!" Rin growled, eyes widening in realization, "You can't be serious! That was a joke you were playing on me years ago!"

"I thought so too but apparently it is very, _very _real," Amaimon shrugged, "I just figured I'd pop in and visit my beautiful bride, our wedding night is far overdue after all."

Rin screeched and lunged at him, pulling karakura from its holster.

Amaimon laughed, not sure why he was goading his brother over the female, he was actually enjoying it!

He rationalized it to himself, he was just itching for a good fight, nothing more.

Amaimon, dodging with ease, waved his hand and thorned vines from Shiemi's garden slithered over and grabbed Rin's wrists and ankles and squeezed hard, "Yes, yes, little half-demon, you are _quite_ impressive, with your blue fire but it's starting to become a little redundant, why don't you come at me once you've learned a few new tricks?"

"I won't let you have Shiemi!" Rin growled struggling against the vines cutting into his wrists and ankles.

"And why is that?" Amaimon cocked his head to the side, "She's not yours."

Rin seemed to draw a blank but then returned to his struggling with a new fervor, "She could be one day!"

Amaimon put a hand over his heart, "Poor little human female, so entangled with demons, I almost feel sorry for her."

Amaimon lunged for Rin but was stopped and thrown back out of the gate. Amaimon landed on the asphaltene street with a thud. He tried to jump up but Mephisto knocked him to the floor once more.

Mephisto stood over him, "Did you not listen to me? I told you I won't let you kill Shiemi Moriyama."

Mephisto placed a foot on Amaimon's chest and pushed down, the vines around Rin retreated and the half-demon fell to his hands and knees.

Shiemi ran out of her house and knelt next to Rin, helping him sit up. Mephisto called back to them, "Shiemi-chan, take Rin-kun inside will you? Heal his wounds."

She nodded at him, eyes wary, she helped Rin up and into her house. With one last look back at Amaimon, fear present in her emerald orbs, she closed the front door.

Amaimon looked back to his elder brother, fearing the worst.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
